M6A2-SRT
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |stats = |gp = 1 Day - 10.170 GP 30 Days - 72.430 GP Permanent - 277.000 GP |gc = 1 Day - 32 GC 30 Days - 228 GC Permanent - 872 GC |restrictions = None |features = None |popularity = Unknown |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |stats = |gc = 1 Day - 69 GC 30 Days - 496 GC PERM - 1.863 GC |gp = 1 Day - 1.700 GP 7 Days - 8.570 GP 30 Days - 34.680 GP |restrictions = None |features = None |popularity = Unknown |stats_ace = |dmg = 38 |mob = 10 |rof = 285 |acc = 66 |ctrl = 25 |rng = 3750 |ammo = 35/105}} |gc_ace = 1 Day - 90 GC 30 Days - 650 GC PERM - 2.490 GC |gp_ace = 1 Day - 2.250 GP 7 Days - 11.340 GP 30 Days - 45.900 GP |stats_custom = |dmg = 37 |mob = 10 |rof = 294 |acc = 73 |ctrl = 17 |rng = 3750 |ammo = 35/105}} |stats_ace_custom = |dmg = 38 |mob = 10 |rof = 294 |acc = 73 |ctrl = 17 |rng = 3750 |ammo = 35/105}} |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} |-| Classic (LE)= |image = |grade = |stats = |restrictions = None |features = None |popularity = Unknown |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }}|-| Classic (LE Custom)= |image = |grade = |stats = |restrictions = None |features = None |popularity = Unknown |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} The M6A2-SRT is a 2-Star Silver Grade NX Standard Assault Rifle available for Rental released in the 12-23-09 Patch. Overview The M6A2-SRT's design features an integrated foregrip. Like the M6A2, this weapon has an ammo capacity of 35/105 and is an average assault rifle; it boasts a fairly decent amount of recoil, a good accuracy, a larger magazine than the standard assault rifle, and a slightly slower reload speed which may look faster than average due to the deceiving fact that the player simply ejects the magazine and pops in another mag without pulling the charging handle. Oddly enough however, the M6A2 and M6A2 CQB both have a slightly quicker reload speed than the M6A2-SRT by 70 miliseconds (00.07 seconds). It does the same damage as the M416 CQB, making it a solid 4-shot kill. In fact, it statistically resembles the M416 CQB with the exception of one more point of recoil and an increased ammo capacity. Its spread however is a lot less tighter than the M416 CQB; unlike the CQB's firmly closed spread, the SRT's spread when going full auto will move around a lot more. The M6A2-SRT has a few variations (check the Trivia section for more info). When compared to each other, the ACE & LE and ACE Custom & LE Custom variations are statistically no different from each other. Both the LE and LE Custom are cheaper than the ACE and ACE Custom, making it a financially smarter decision to purchase a permanent LE variation over the ACE variation. That being said, the LE variations aren't available for any other duration besides a permanent duration. The M6A2-SRT Custom has more fire rate, better accuracy, and lower recoil then the original M6A2-SRT. Its rate of fire is improved by 9 points, its accuracy is increased by 7 points, and its recoil is decreased by 8 points. Variants & Custom Changes Variants = |-| Custom Improvements= Note: This comparison chart shows the statistical improvement between the original M6A2-SRT and the M6A2-SRT Custom Events & Trivia Events = *As of January 2011, Nexon retired the weapon from being purchased permanently. It was sold for 12,450 NX Permanent on 01-12-11 through 01-19-11. However, all NX Standard weapons were re-released for permanent duration. *It was available for for 40% off permanent duration during the Shut Up And Take Our Perms Sale Encore. *It was available for permanent duration in the Return of the Perms Sale 3 for 19,920 NX. |-| Trivia = *The M6A2-SRT has a few variations: The original, the ACE, the Custom, the ACE Custom, the LE (Limited Edition), and the LE Custom. *The M6A2-SRT was the last LE weapon to be sold for permanent before every weapon received a permanent-purchase option. *The (ACE) M6A2-SRT LE is a replica of the LE version but with a grade instead of a grade. *The (ACE) M6A2-SRT Custom and M6A2-SRT LE Custom are identical besides their grades and prices. **The LE Custom is cheaper than the (ACE) Custom by 3,750 NX. *Since the removal of the 'Customization' system in the Gun Emporium, the M6A2-SRT is no longer a customizable weapon but its custom variant is available for direct purchase with NX. Media Animations = |-| Images = M6A2-SRT Screenshot Floor ACOG.jpg|Screenshot of the M6A2-SRT on the floor M6A2 SRT (2).jpg|First person view of the M6A2-SRT M6a2 SRT.png|Third person view of the M6A2-SRT |-| Sounds = ;Firing * * ; Reload * * ;Others * * Category:CASH Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:LE Weapons Category:2009 Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common